gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
100% do GTA Vice City
Para você poder completar o 100% do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City você deverá fazer: Missões Principais Deves completar as missão de: *Ken Rosenberg *Colonel Cortez *Avery Carrington *Ricardo Diaz *Tommy Vercetti Missions *Umberto Robina *Auntie Poulet *Banda Love Fist *Big Mitch Baker *Phil Cassidy Missões dos Telefones Completar também as missões dos telefones: *Road Kill *Waste the Wife *Autocide *Check In At Check Out *Loose Ends Propriedades com Missões Depois a missão Shakedown para poder continuar o jogo você terá que comprar diversas propriedades espalhadas por toda Vice City. E para completar o 100% deves comprar e completar as missões das: Mansão Vercetti *'Preço': Grátis (Você ganhar ela após matar Diaz na missão Rub Out) *'Renda por dia': $5,000 Boatyard *'Preço': $10000 *'Renda por dia': $2000 Cherry Popers Ice Cream Factory *'Preço': $20000 *'Renda por dia': $3000 Pole Position Club *'Preço': $30000 *'Renda por dia': $4000 Kaufman Cabs *'Preço': $40000 *'Renda por dia': $5000 Sunshine Autos *'Preço': $50000 *'Renda por dia': $1500-$4000-$6500-$9000 Interglobal Films *'Preço: $60000' *'Renda por dia': $7000 Print Works *'Preço': $70000 *'Renda Por dia': $8000 Malibu Club *'Preço': $120000 *'Renda por dia': $10000 Phil's Place Preço: '''Grátis (desbloqueada após "The Job".) ' '''Renda por dia:' Armas para venda Propriedades sem Missões Assim como as Propriedades com Missões para completar o game 100% deverás comprar os imóveis abaixo, mas sem missões. Skumole Shack *'Preço': $1000 *'Garagem': Não *'Heliporto': Não *'Localização': Downtown Links View Apartment *'Preço': $6000 *'Garagem': Sim *'Heliporto': Não *'Localização': Vice Point Elswanko Casa *'Preço': $8000 *'Garagem': Sim *'Heliporto': Não *'Localização': Vice Point 3321 Vice Point *'Preço': $2500 *'Garagem': Não *'Heliporto': Não *'Localização': Vice Point 1102 Washington Street *'Preço': $3000 *'Garagem': Não *'Heliporto': Não *'Localização': Washington Beach Hyman Condo *'Preço': $14000 *'Garagem': Sim *'Heliporto': Sim *'Localização': Downtown TOP Fun Espalhados por Vice City também estarão uma vans chamadas de TOP Fun. Após entrar nela você terá que fazer umas missões de Checkpoint: *'RC Bandit': Carro de Controle Remoto>>>Na praia *'RC Baron': Avião de Controle Remoto>>>>No estacionamento do shopping *'RC Raider': Helicoptero de Controle Remoto>>>>No aeroporto Veículos Escondidos *'Cone Crazy '(Stallion) *'PCJ 600 Playground '(PCJ 600) * Test Track (Landstalker) * Trial By Dirt (Sanchez) Hyman Memorial Stadium *'Hotring' *'Bloodring '(Depois deste desafio, encontra-se dois Bloodring Banger na frente do Estádio) *'Dirtring' Missões nos Helicópteros Por Vice City existem helicóptero espalhados e em três deles você terá que fazer umas missões de Checkpoint para poder completar o jogo em 100%: *'1 em Vice Point' *'1 em Ocean Beach' *'1 em Downtown' *'1 em Little Haiti' Motocross *'Test Track '(Landstalker) *'Trial by Dirt '(Sanchez) Submissões *'Assaltar 15 Lojas' *'Fazer 45 pontos na Shooting Range na Ammu-Nation em Downtown' *'Chegar ao Nível 12 na missão de Paramédico' *'Chegar ao Nível 12 na missão de Vigilante' *'Chegar ao Nível 12 na Missão de Bombeiro' *'Chegar ao Nível 10 na missão de Entregador de Pizza' *'Levar 100 Passageiros aos seus destinos na Missão de Taxista' Coletáveis *'36 Pulos Únicos' *'35 Rampages' *'100 Pacotes Secretos' Pacotes Secretos: A cada 10 Pacotes Coletados, aparecem armas na sua mansão, no terraço do Hyman Condo e no interior do Hotel Ocean View, aqui está a lista com todos os Bônus a cada 10 Pacotes Secretos coletados: *'10 Pacotes Coletados': Colete *'20 Pacotes Coletados': Motosserra *'30 Pacotes Coletados': Colt Phyton(Revólver) *'40 Pacotes Coletados': Lança-Chamas *'50 Pacotes Coletados': PSG-1(Rifle Sniper) *'60 Pacotes Coletados': Minigun *'70 Pacotes Coletados': Rocket Launcher(Lança-Mísseis) *'80 Pacotes Coletados': Helicoptero Sea Sparrow atrás da Mansão Vercetti *'90 Pacotes Coletados': Tank Rhino na Base Militar *'100 Pacotes Coletados': Helicoptero Hunter em um Heliporto em Ocean Beach (se o jogador já tiver feito a missão final) e na Base Militar. de:100-Prozent-Checkliste (VC)en:100% Completion in GTA Vice Cityes:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityfr:100%#Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityru:100% прохождение GTA Vice City Categoria:100% Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City